Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 057
、 ！！ | romaji = Kōryūsen, Gekika!! | english = The Exchange Battle Heats Up!! | japanese translated = The Exchange Battle Heats Up!! | alternate = | chapter number = 57 | japanese release = August 21, 2010 | american release = | uk release = }} "The Exchange Battle Heats Up!!" is the fifty-seventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 9 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Duel Academy's students watch the unfolding Duels via the monitors spread across campus. They're happy to see that Syrus currently has the advantage over Jesse. More Duels are starting as well. Zane sees that Alexis will Duel Aster next. He asks Atticus how he far he thinks his sister will be able to push Aster. Turning around, he sees Atticus has disappeared. Aster and Alexis meet at the lighthouse for their Duel, while Bastion and James begin their own encounter in the forest. Chazz and Axel meet at the cliff. Aster comments that first he Dueled Atticus, now his opponent is his younger sister. He muses he must have some connection to them. Alexis responds that she couldn't have picked a better opponent for herself, but that it's too bad that Bastion wasn't selected to Duel Aster - he had been eager to do so earlier. James comments that his opponent is the Yokai Duelist, and Bastion introduces himself in response. James states the Duel will be not be interrupted by anyone, and that they'll Duel his way. When the Duel is done, Bastion will join his Zombie monsters. Axel asks Chazz to confirm something for him and reveals that he saw video footage of the latter's Duel with David. He tells Chazz that many students have been falling unconscious after Dueling at the American academy - just as David did after fighting Chazz. He reveals that his father had been a professional Duelist two years ago, and had lost consciousness after being defeated. Axel enrolled at the American academy thinking that he could uncover information about the Shadow Games. Watching Chazz's Duel with David confirmed his suspicions - David was related to them. Chazz does not respond, and Axel suggests they settle it with a Duel - if Axel wins, Chazz will tell him everything he knows. Chazz agrees to this, and Axel vows find the truth and save his father. Chazz comments that Axel is much like him and Jaden - he is after the truth. The Duel between Syrus and Jesse continues, with the latter saying it is becoming a fun Duel. Jesse Normal Summons "Roachie" in Attack Position, causing Syrus to look sick. Jesse tells him that cockroaches are awesome, with Syrus responding that he should give up on that particular insect. Jesse attacks "Einroid" with "Needle Honey Bee", activating the former card's effect. Syrus sends "Dreiroid" and "Vierroid" from his Deck to the Graveyard. He comments he just needs one more in the Graveyard. "Roachie" attacks and destroys "Zweiroid", with Syrus activating his face-down "Loaner Delivery", Special Summoning the Level 4 "Shovelroid" from his Deck in Attack Position. Jesse Sets "Spider Restraint" and "Evasion Under Fire". Syrus draws "Satelliteroid" and comments that it's the perfect card for this situation. He Tributes "Shovelroid" to Summon it in Attack Position. He uses its effect to discard "Fünfroid" and destroy Jesse's Set "Spider Restraint". Syrus plays "Ultimate Machine Union", declaring that he can use it to remove "Roid" Fusion Material Monsters in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon the appropriate Fusion Monster. He removes "Einroid", "Zweiroid", "Vierroid", "Dreiroid" and "Fünfroid" to Fusion Summon "Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine" in Attack Position. Both Jesse and the crowd are impressed. Syrus decides he'll attack "Roachie" first, as the effect of "Needle Honey Bee" would be troublesome. He attacks, but Jesse activates his face-down "Evasion Under Fire", reducing the Battle Damage he takes to 0. The effect of "Roachie" activates and Jesse Special Summons a Level 3 or lower Insect-Type monster from his Deck - "Lady Beetle" in Defense Position. He reveals that it can't be destroyed by battle the first time it battles each turn. Knowing that "Needle Honey Bee" would reduce his monster's ATK, Syrus ends his turn, frustrated he has a 4000-ATK monster and can do no damage with it. Jesse draws "The Tripper Mercury", commenting it's the perfect draw, but first, he needs to destroy "Satelliteroid". Jesse Sets a card, with Syrus declaring he'll just destroy it with "Satelliteroid". Jesse Tributes "Needle Honey Bee" and "Lady Beetle" to Summon "Queen Butterfly Danaus" in Attack Position. Syrus is shocked he'd put in Attack Position when Syrus has "Barbaroid", but realizes he plans to destroy "Satelliteroid". Jesse tells him that's the "correct answer", and "Danaus" attacks and destroys "Satelliteroid" with Danaus Storm. Syrus begins his turn, drawing "Support Mission", while his hand contains "Escape". Syrus is disappointed that he didn't draw a monster. He could destroy "Danaus", but he also has Jesse's face-down card to worry about. Jesse declares he is activating the effect of "Danaus". He reduces its ATK to 0 to Special Summon three Insect-Type monsters from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He Special Summons "Needle Honey Bee", "Roachie" and "Lady Beetle". Jesse activates his face-down "Defensive Instinct", switching all his monsters to Defense Position. Syrus curses, but attacks and destroys "Danaus" with "Barbaroid". .]] As Jesse draws, his eyes go dark as he states that "it was a fun duel." Syrus asks what that's supposed to mean. Tragoedia, watching through Principal MacKenzie, has possessed Jesse. He Tributes his three monsters to Summon "The Tripper Mercury" in Attack Position. Its effect activates, reducing the ATK of all other monsters on the field to 0. Tragoedia tells "Mercury" to absorb the the souls of the Duelists. Syrus realizes that he's felt a strange sensation since "Mercury" was Summoned - similar to what was felt when Chazz Dueled David. Jesse activates "Forbidden Substance", which will allow "Mercury" to attack twice this turn. Tragoedia tells Syrus that it's been fun, and Syrus asks what Jesse really is. "Mercury" attacks and destroys "Barbaroid" and then attacks directly, reducing Syrus' Life Points to 0 with Temperature Change. At the warehouse on Duel Academy's docks, MacKenzie stands in front of Tragoedia's broken tablet. He states it is time to put the final piece in. In the forests on the mountain, Jaden finds Adrian unconscious, and he determines that that must mean that their Duel was a Shadow Game. He kneels down, thinking he should take Adrian to the nurse. Before he can, he is confronted by Atticus, who has appeared behind him. Featured Duel: Syrus Truesdale vs. Jesse Anderson Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 4: Jesse Jesse Normal Summons "Roachie" (1300/1000) in Attack Position. "Needle Honey Bee" attacks and destroys "Einroid", with Syrus using the latter's effect to send "Dreiroid" and "Vierroid" from his Deck to the Graveyard. "Roachie" attacks and destroys "Zweiroid" (Syrus 4000 → 3700), with Syrus activating his face-down "Loaner Delivery" to Special Summon the Level 4 "Shovelroid" (1000/1500) from his Deck in Attack Position. Jesse Sets "Spider Restraint" and "Evasion Under Fire". Turn 5: Syrus Syrus draws "Satelliteroid" and Tributes "Shovelroid" to Summon it (2100/1800) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, discarding "Fünfroid" to destroy Jesse's Set "Spider Restraint". Syrus activates "Ultimate Machine Union", removing "Zweiroid", "Einroid", "Dreiroid", "Vierroid" and "Fünfroid" in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. "Barabroid" attacks and destroys "Roachie", but Jesse activates his face-down "Evasion Under Fire", reducing the Battle Damage he would take to 0. The effect of "Roachie" activates and Jesse Special Summons the Level 3 "Lady Beetle" (700/1600) from his Deck in Defense Position. Turn 6: Jesse Jesse draws "The Tripper Mercury". He Sets a card, then Tributes "Lady Beetle" and "Needle Honey Bee" to Summon "Queen Butterfly Danaus" (2800/1900) in Attack Position. "Danaus" attacks and destroys "Satelliteroid" (Syrus 3700 → 3000). Turn 7: Syrus Syrus draws "Support Mission", while his hand contains "Escape". Jesse activates the effect of "Danaus", reducing its ATK to 0 to Special Summon three Insect-Type monsters from his Graveyard in Attack Position. - "Needle Honey Bee" (1500/1400), "Lady Beetle" (700/1600) and "Roachie" (1300/1000). Jesse activates his face-down "Defensive Instinct", switching all his Insect-Type monsters to Defense Position. "Barbaroid" attacks and destroys "Danaus". Turn 8: Jesse Jesse Tributes "Roachie", "Lady Beetle" and "Needle Honey Bee" to Summon "The Tripper Mercury" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, reducing the ATK of all monsters on the field to 0. Jesse activates "Forbidden Substance", which will let "Mercury" attack twice. "Mercury" attacks and destroys "Barbaroid" (Syrus 3000 → 1000) and then attacks directly (Syrus 1000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.